


裂痕/The Crack

by PiDanSeven



Series: BVS超蝙恋爱记 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, SuperBat, 中文, 绿红, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BVS宇宙的超蝙遇上JLU宇宙的超蝙<br/>系列的第一篇，剧情无关联。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

有时Bruce会想这是否是另一场徒劳无功。  
没有几个人能一直向善，20年打击罪犯的生活让他明白的莫过于这一点。但一些事情改变了他的看法，准确地说——一个人。  
拥有毁灭整个星球力量的外星来客用死亡提醒了他，他需要做些什么，不只是戴上面具穿梭在夜晚哥谭的大街小巷之间。当超人带着一头长发风尘仆仆地归来时，他邀请了他，和神奇女侠一起，组建了正义联盟。  
他们找到了更多的同伴，闪电侠、海王、钢骨，还有更多等待他们联合起来的力量。这些事情做起来并不容易，但在他们达成一致的前提下，一切逐渐开始走上正轨。  
不知怎么的，蝙蝠侠时不时会有一种感觉：仿佛他现在在做的这件事，他之前就做过。或者说，他将来会做。  
Bruce从墙上的显示屏中收回目光，抛开了这个想法。他关掉电脑，走出控制室，门在他身后关上。他走到宽阔的大厅中间，面对着外面的太空。经过与毁灭日的一战后，他们发现人类需要一个能监测整个地球将面临威胁的地方——包括地球内的和地球外的，毕竟他们并不是宇宙中孤独的一员。  
在韦恩集团捐助了一笔资金以及正义联盟成员负责出力的共同努力下，他们在太空中建起了一个空间站：他们叫它瞭望塔。他们有固定的轮班，有日常的监视报告，在有需要时一起出任务。一个强大而有力的联盟正在组建起来。  
Bruce认为他们正在做出一些改变，无论是将事情导向哪个方向。

今天在他后面一班轮值的是神奇女侠——现在他一般叫她Diana。系统自动识别身份的电子音响起，Diana从音爆通道中走出来。“晚上好，蝙蝠侠。”她冲他微笑着点点头。  
“晚上好，Diana。”  
他们简单地交接了一下，Bruce便从音爆通道离开了。

哥谭独有的冷冷的夜晚氛围包裹着他，哪怕此刻他身处蝙蝠车中。他把音爆通道的出口设在了一个废旧的仓库里，这个仓库位于哥谭最混乱最黑暗的圈子边缘，巧妙地处于一个最危险也最安全的位置。他把蝙蝠车设成了自动驾驶，车子按照路线在街区中行驶。  
之前从瞭望塔上没有看到骚动的迹象，但他还是想巡逻一圈再回去。毕竟这是他的城市。  
接下来的时间里他轻松地解决了几个企图械斗的小混混，那群孩子太过年轻了，即使对于街头混混来说。有那么一瞬间，他甚至想到，他第一次遇到Jason的时候，那孩子也是差不多的年纪。之后他赶走了一个尾随女士的歹徒，暴揍了一个企图抢劫一对情侣的人。报完警后他站在楼顶眺望着，哥谭终于再次陷入安静的沉睡，不远处蝙蝠灯也没有亮起来。今天的夜巡结束了。  
蝙蝠侠甩了甩披风，隐身进黑暗中。

Alfred一如既然地在蝙蝠洞里等待着他的归来。Bruce疲惫地卸下披风，摘掉面罩，往浴室走去。按理说今天的夜巡并不麻烦，可他却仿佛耗掉了所有的精力。在花了比以往还长一点的时间结束沐浴后，他几乎是一躺上床就睡着了。

他被温暖柔软的被窝包裹着，连呼吸的空气都异常舒适。他随意地舒展着身体，仿佛有气团轻柔地托着他漂浮在空中。Bruce觉得自己从未像此刻一样地自由，他能感受并指挥身体的每一个细胞，他的身体轻盈到不可思议，他甚至可以飞起来，就像——  
就像超人那样。  
恐惧像夏日的惊雷一样劈中了他。  
这一切都不是真的，有什么地方出错了。Bruce猛地惊醒，望向四周，稍微让他感到一点安慰的是他仍然在位于哥谭韦恩庄园的房间里。  
Bruce半坐起来，被单滑下来露出了他光裸的上半身。他不自觉地抓紧了床单，确认着眼前景象的真实度——刚刚他做梦了，一个很奇怪的梦。此刻回到现实，他才不禁回想起那个梦境。他早该在坠入黑暗的第一秒就明白过来，如此美好，如此梦幻，也是如此令人厌恶的虚假。  
他从鼻子里哼出一声，转过身去按床头的铃，他需要吃点东西。但当他的目光顺着手伸过去的方向看到他的上臂时，他发现了一处异样的地方：在他的手臂内侧，靠近肩膀的地方，有一道细微的口子。他之所以注意到它是因为伤口的形状出乎他意料，不像是擦伤，不是割伤，也不是针孔的痕迹，只是单纯地破开了，像是从内部裂开，露出了里面的血肉。但这个伤痕实在太细小了，比一根毫毛明显不了几分，他完全感受不到一丝疼痛。事实上，要不是此刻他半裸着，他甚至完全不会发现它。  
昨晚的夜巡实在算不上什么困难的事，他并没有受伤，所以Alfred才会放他洗完澡就睡觉。看来他们选择将超级英雄集结起来的做法是对的——至少目前来说。从监控的数据来看，过去这几个月犯罪率整体下降了很多。即使在什么事情都不简单的哥谭来说，也算是一件好事。  
不可避免地目前正义联盟的运作还有些小问题，但考虑到他们刚刚组建不久，这些都可以慢慢解决。他需要更多的后备资金，而且这次他得用别的方法划出这笔钱了。  
双重身份所永远面临的难题。  
他掀开被子起身，走向浴室。

直到晚上他再次穿上蝙蝠衣准备夜巡的时候，他才想起来那道伤痕。他特意看了一下，已经完全愈合好看不到了——在他意料之中。果然是他多疑了，义警生活并不是一帆风顺，他什么时候开始在意这些微不足道的伤口了？  
逐渐增长的年纪会让人胡思乱想，Bruce不由自主地隔着面具摸了摸自己的斑白的鬓角。

奇怪的伤痕再次出现之时，粗略一算已经是两个月之后。正义联盟走上了正轨，蝙蝠侠的工作量却一点没有减少。超人，神奇女侠以及他一边打击犯罪，一边组织联盟成员。当然，分歧都会出现，然后他们会讨论，甚至争吵，最后解决。在结束今日瞭望塔的轮值后，Bruce回到了庄园。  
他本以为将韦恩集团的日常事务托付管理之后他就不用再面对大量的文书工作了，但正义联盟的工作可不是那么容易托付出去。超级英雄的不可预见性太大而可控制性又太小，他必须将情报都掌握在手中。  
因此今晚准备淋浴时他脱衣服便没那么有耐心。卸掉披风和铠甲，他略微粗暴地将靴子踢了出去，小腿上却隐隐一阵抽痛。  
而他记得今天那个位置并没有受伤。  
Bruce坐到床边，俯下身，仔细查看。  
右小腿骨上有一道大约十厘米刮伤，血还没有完全凝住，正在向外冒着血珠，表皮被狠狠地刮掉了一块，露出底下的血肉来。Bruce回想了一下，近日的夜巡并不能造成这道伤痕。不，昨天他在追一个抢劫犯的时候，在一个墙的拐角处被挡了一下。之后他没来得及检查身上有没有受伤的地方，便到瞭望塔值班去了，直到今晚回到庄园。  
可是他并不感觉疼痛。  
尽管他已经习惯了疼痛，但并不意味着他感受不到它们。  
也许就是当时留下的，只是他一直没发现。  
Bruce想让Alfred送药箱上来给他处理一下伤口，转念一想，伸向按铃的手便顿住了。Alfred一定会因为伤口没有及时得到处理而唠叨，他总是念着自己已经不是体魄强健的年轻人了。  
即使他已经不再年轻，他的身体也没弱到承受不了这种小伤。  
Bruce站起来拉开一个抽屉，在里面找到了自己需要的东西。

***

再美丽的事物新鲜感也会过去，更何况是对人性泯灭的暴徒来说。正义联盟初建的气势也只是震慑了罪犯们一段时间，近些日子来，哥谭的犯罪率又回到了以往的水平。但愿那些罪犯不会想到效仿正义联盟，集结坏蛋们组建一个反正义联盟。  
Bruce系好万能腰带，检查了下装备，开始今晚的夜巡。

半夜的时候，蝙蝠洞迎回了他的主人。一如既往的，蝙蝠侠收拾了哥谭的坏蛋，却也付出了代价。  
纵使他体术过人，也不免受了几处伤。Bruce静静地等着Alfred处理好伤口。他得抓紧时间补充睡眠，明天正联有例会要开，需要做的事情还很多。突然Alfred的动作停了下来，Bruce以为处理好了，起身便要往外走。  
“稍等，Bruce少爷，还有几处。”老管家起身，去拿了个什么东西回来。  
“这几处划痕虽然细小，但涂上愈合剂好得更快一些。”Alfred补充，Bruce由着他弄。  
Alfred手上动作不停，接着问他：“Bruce少爷，我不禁注意到，最近您经常被划伤。”  
“我不可能不受伤。”Bruce淡淡地开口。  
“我的意思是，起初我以为是您夜巡时受的伤，但后来发现，您的制服对应的地方并没有破损。”Bruce皱起了眉，看向腹部一处Alfred正在处理的划伤。并不深，伤口挺长，伤痕已经开始愈合，只剩下一道红线横在他腹部，极浅的疤痕凝在表皮。他抓起旁边的制服，仔细查看，果然对应的位置并没有破损。Alfred处理好伤口，等待着他的回答。  
Bruce对Alfred说：“我一直没注意，并不是什么严重的伤。”Alfred退到一边，Bruce起身换好衣服。Alfred又说：“直到伤痕大到足以割破制服伤到您，制服却又完好时，我才觉得不对。”  
Bruce思索了一会，说：“实际上这些小伤口之前就出现了，但不可能是夜巡留下的。”Alfred仍然皱着眉头，Bruce继续说：“而且是我完全感受不到痛感的伤口，也许是平时不小心伤到的，无须担心。很小的时候我不也经常磕碰，弄出一些伤吗？”在第一道奇怪的伤痕出现时，Bruce便已经考虑过所有的可能性，确认没有值得注意的地方后，他也就不再分心去关注。  
“您从来不是莽撞的孩子。”  
“你自己也看到了，这并算不上什么伤，不值得小题大做。”这说服了Alfred，他微微向Bruce鞠了一躬，收拾好东西，Bruce便向浴室走去。

但Bruce把这件略显诡异的事情划入了关注范围，甚至在瞭望塔上轮值时也在思考。Alfred是对的，事情是有些奇怪。Bruce看着腹部黑色的柔软面料，一定是足够的力度，才能划破制服在身上留下细微的伤口。偏偏事情是反过来，在身上留下了细微的伤口，却没有划破制服，这才没有立刻引起他的注意。

“蝙蝠侠！”超人走进了会议室。  
Bruce将视线从腹部移开，看向手中的报告。超人走到了他身后，“到午饭时间了，我却没在餐厅看到你。”  
Bruce看了下时间，果然如此，自己竟忘了时间。“我待会就过去。”  
超人把手伸向他手中的文件，“我可以做这个，反正下一班轮值是我。”  
Bruce放下了文件：“不用。”  
超人的手停在半空，气氛一时有些尴尬。超人笑起来：“你处理这个可比我在行多了。”  
气氛缓和下来，Bruce也说：“前提是你不要用超级速度。”  
这时超人略微担忧地看向他：“Bruce，有什么是我能帮上忙的吗？”  
沉默了几秒钟。“一切很好，谢谢。”  
“那就好，有什么需要的叫我就行。”超人郑重道。  
蝙蝠侠点点头。  
超人归来后，一切都有些不一样了，他们的联系更深，却也没那么亲密。他们不是朋友，虽然算是战友，但经历了那么多，Bruce也并不是百分百信任超人，他一直记得那个电闪雷鸣的梦境。所以他们是同事，这算是对目前他们关系的最好诠释了。  
但Bruce也珍惜和超人的友谊。作为近似于神的存在，超人已比大多数人完美。他是那样的正直善良，又拥有着怜悯心。这些很大程度上来说便已足够，谁会不想和这样的人相处呢？不管是作为敌人，还是作为朋友。  
Bruce再次确认了他们在做正确的事情。

***

伤口依然在夜巡后被发现。  
在他的左侧肋骨处，出现了一条十厘米长的砍刀伤口，正在缓慢地渗出血来。他的右手背留下一道横切的伤口，险险避开了静脉，否则他可能没办法止住血。今天他放倒的罪犯并没有用刀的，更别提伤到他。  
Bruce眉头紧皱，回到了蝙蝠洞。  
他沉默地让Alfred给他包扎伤口，蝙蝠洞里似乎更加地阴冷，连蝙蝠偶尔的叫声都听不到了。  
“Bruce少爷，这是……”  
“不是。”Bruce打断了Alfred的提问。再一次，他没有感受到任何痛苦，身上却出现了伤口。Alfred有条不紊地处理完伤口后，示意Bruce跟着他走。“我秘密地购买了医疗设备，重新布置了一下，打造了一间更完善的医疗室。我们可以先检查看看哪里出了问题。”Alfred带着Bruce来到蝙蝠洞的东北角。  
Bruce却有一种预感，他们将一无所获。

令人失望的是这便是现实的结果。他们做了所有的检查，任何这个星球上拥有的医疗技术都不能检测出他的问题。当然了，他有多处骨折，难以数清的伤疤，他的肺也不是很好。但这些都是过去留下的，都是有迹可循的。没有任何一个测试结果可以告诉他最近这些莫名其妙的伤口是从哪来的，是怎么来的。  
蝙蝠洞再次陷入死一般的寂静中。

***

 

Bruce从晨光中醒来。  
四周静得出奇，光线稍微有点刺眼，他有点不悦，窗帘怎么没有拉好？Bruce皱着眉起身，想叫Alfred过来，腹部传来的剧烈痛苦却让他呻吟着倒回床上。他妈的发生了什么？  
Bruce努力睁大眼向疼痛源看去，一道割伤斜斜划开了他的整个腹腔，延伸到胸口，他的身上都是血，一时之间看不清血污之下的阴影是不是他的肠子。分开的血肉像一张猩红的裂开的血盆大口，身下的床单完全被血浸透了。Bruce恍惚地抬起右手，鲜血将掌纹遮盖得一塌糊涂。  
他的眼前晕眩起来。  
Alfred……他得告诉Alfred……Bruce拼命将手伸向床头的按钮。  
他能感受到身体里血液在快速流失，他下半身似乎都失去了知觉，他的视觉开始丧失，他甚至都不知道自己有没有按下按钮。他唯一所知道的就是，开膛剖腹可不是一般的疼痛级。  
随后Bruce便缓缓闭上了眼睛，任凭意识飘散，血液流淌，窗外风声飘过，一切重新归于寂静。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始夹带绿红  
> hail halbarry！

瞭望塔上的正联会议室。  
超人看着手边仍然空着的位子询问成员们：“你们有谁知道蝙蝠侠怎么了吗？”大家面面相觑。Diana说：“也许他有事去忙了？”  
“不，那样的话他会通知我。”超人回答。  
“我去联系他！”闪电侠雀跃的声音。  
超人还没来得及说什么，闪电侠便站到了他身边。“他怎么说？”  
低落的声音：“……Alfred想跟你谈谈。”超人诧异地看向闪电侠，发现他的眼眶有些泛红。  
超人大步走到屏幕前，“怎么了，Alfred？”  
“我很遗憾，超人，Bruce少爷今天没办法参加会议了。”Alfred的声音听起来无比沧桑，超人心中突然有了不好的预感。“他生病了吗？”  
“我不知道，您最好来看看他吧，趁还有机会。”就像一块巨石突然砸中了超人，Alfred的话让他措手不及。

正联成员看着他们忧心忡忡的领袖朝着地球飞去，试图弄明白发生了什么。Diana叫住正准备离开会议室的闪电侠：“Alfred说了什么？”  
“蝙蝠侠快要死了。而他不知道是为什么。”闪电侠眼中含泪，几乎快要崩溃。Diana闭上眼深呼吸了一次，告诉自己冷静下来。“我们得去看看是怎么一回事。”如此突然，不像是蝙蝠侠的风格，其中一定有什么问题。  
“不。”眼泪流了下来，闪电侠哽咽道：“Alfred只让超人过去。”也许超人是唯一能解决问题的人呢？Diana稍微放下心来，安慰着闪电侠：“他会没事的。”  
但愿如此，Diana在心里说。

***

超人飞行在地球的云层之下。  
急速飞行带来的气流穿过了他的身体，能够掀翻一架飞机的强度对他来说不痛不痒。但他现在没心思关注这个，从闪电侠那得知这个震惊的消息后他便立马飞了过来。直到今天之前，他完全不知道蝙蝠侠受伤了，他甚至不得不从寥寥数语中得知蝙蝠侠濒死的消息。

超人从未像此刻一样地感到不真实。

他从寂静的太空飞到喧闹的地球，却让他感觉更加地孤独。独自一人身处太空和此刻独自飞向哥谭的感觉不是一样的。蝙蝠侠是全世界最好的搭档，虽然他有点过于沉默，有点悲观主义，有点多疑。不，这只是在别人看来。如果没有这些特质，也就称不上什么蝙蝠侠。从他们第一次见面开始，超人就非常欣赏蝙蝠侠，特别是他死而复生之后，很多事情都不一样了，或者说他更改换了看待事情的方式。  
他是他的朋友，超人想，他们之间的联系比这个更深刻。  
而现在他要失去他了。  
超人觉得自己的心脏抽痛起来。

***

超人降落在了韦恩庄园，Alfred带着他来到了蝙蝠洞。  
这是他第一次来到这。黑暗，阴沉，一如他所想象的蝙蝠洞那样，Clark在一间类似医疗室的地方见到了蝙蝠侠。没有暗黑的制服，没有遮去一切情绪的面罩，没有令敌人胆寒的披风。Bruce就这么穿着一件淡蓝色的睡袍，闭着眼睛躺在床上，手背上扎着输血的针管。Clark走近了看，他的面色无比地苍白，Clark甚至看清楚了他眼角细小的皱纹，但他的面容看起来是如此地平静，仿佛只是陷入了沉睡，可腹部狰狞的伤口却诉说着完全相反的事。  
即使是钢铁之躯，Clark也被这样的伤势吓到了。看上去Alfred用尽了一切努力，也只是堪堪止住了血。Clark用X视线扫了一下，Bruce的心脏在吃力地缓缓跳动——他失掉太多血了，接着是那道几乎将Bruce剖开的创口，Alfred摘掉了破损的脾，修补了肠子，并试图把伤口缝起来。  
而奇怪之处是，在Clark看来，Bruce的身体并没有作出愈合的反应，也就是为什么Alfred不能完全止住血，而他身体的恶化却又是显而易见的。伤口被缝了起来，但也仅此而已，没有任何一丝好转的迹象，Clark几乎可以看到Bruce的生命正在一点点流逝。  
Clark眉头紧皱，收回了目光。“我无法阻止……”他对Alfred说，“……我救不了他。”Alfred低头看向Bruce，目光停留在他发白的鬓角上，似乎已经坦然接受了这个回答：“他已经活得比他父亲长了。”  
“这是什么时候的事？”Clark继续问，事出突然，竟一点征兆也没有。  
“今天早上。我听到了按铃，之后Bruce少爷便一直处于昏迷之中。”  
“谁干的？”Clark发誓，他会找遍宇宙的每一个角落抓到那个人，无论他怎么哀求，他都要狠狠地把那个人揍到半死，然后再把他丢向太阳。  
“没有人。”Clark奇怪地看向Alfred，他看上去像是一下子老了十岁，并不是他印象中那个作风强硬的英国管家，“我们完全不知道这些伤是哪里来的。”  
“这些？”  
“这半年里，Bruce少爷身上陆续出现了这些奇怪的伤痕，我们一直没有特意关注，才……”Alfred没有说下去。  
半年？Clark完全没有察觉。答应Bruce的邀请后他便把大部分的精力投入到了正义联盟上。他离开有一阵子了，事情变得太快。Clark忙于让自己适应新的世界，没有时间留给从棺材里爬出来的自己，没有时间留给经历了大悲大喜的母亲，也没有时间留给为了不辜负自己的Bruce。

Bruce没有辜负自己，无论是生前还是死后。  
可自己辜负了他。

Alfred不知什么时候离开了，只留下Clark独自在医疗室里。周围安静得诡异，Clark低头看着Bruce，仪器都已经从他身上撤掉了，委婉地暗示着已无力回天。  
他什么都做不了。

作为一个将死之人，Bruce看上去实在不错。游走世界的旅途中，Clark见过形形色色的垂死者，他们在人间的最后时光往往痛苦异常，丑态百出，只有极少的人是例外。

除非他们不属于人间。

世界仿佛突然在他眼前变换了昼夜，一切都明亮起来——他不是唯一的外星人。Clark向着门外大喊：“Alfred——”只一眨眼，房间里只剩下安静躺在床上的Bruce，红色披风掀起的一阵风轻轻地浮动了他的衣角，显示氪星人来过的痕迹。

***  
Clark期盼地看着正在俯身查看Bruce的Diana。  
神奇女侠轻轻地抚了抚Bruce的额发，转过身来看着Clark和Alfred，Clark一时看不懂她脸上的表情。Diana开口说：“抱歉，我做不了什么。”  
Clark的眼前竟晕眩起来。然后紧接着Diana又说了什么，Clark甩开不适，认真听着。“造成他伤势的并不是物理原因，我能感受到一丝魔法的气息。”Clark松了一口气，Diana继续说：“我认识一个人，也许能帮上忙。”  
“拜托了，请尽快。”Alfred说。

***  
Clark焦灼地踱着步。  
Bruce的情况越来越糟，腹部的伤口又开始流血，这一次Alfred也束手无策。Diana匆匆跟他交代了正义联盟这两天的安排，便去找她认识的那个人帮忙了。海王回了亚特兰斯，钢骨留在瞭望塔值班。闪电侠——Diana没有提到他。  
在瞭望塔上时他的表情说明他已经知道发生什么了，也许他能做些什么，Clark想。“Alfred，你能联系到——”  
“嗨超人。”  
一阵急风吹过，超人的披风飘动起来，一红一绿两条线在他们面前停住，显出清晰的人影来。是闪电侠，还有他身边的——另一个一身绿色紧身衣带着眼罩的男人。  
“闪电侠，你怎么——”  
“神奇女侠叫我来的。”闪电侠急切地说道，“Hal有办法救蝙蝠侠。”  
“Hal？”Clark看向他身边的人，蓝眼睛上下打量着他。这个高大健壮，手上戴着一枚绿戒的棕发男人向他点点头：“我是负责这个扇区的绿灯侠。”  
“我以为我们还在搞秘密身份那一套，闪电侠。”Clark不赞同地说。  
“没关系！Hal能知道我们是谁！而且他是绿灯侠，是扇区的守护者——”Barry快速地说着，“对不起，之后我会跟你解释，现在先让Hal救他。”看上去Barry十分信任这个人，Clark侧了侧身，让Hal走上前看Bruce。  
接着他们看到从Hal手上的戒指里发出了一道绿光，像一层防护罩似的将Bruce整个包裹起来，从上到下地罩住了他。  
“怎么样？”Clark问。  
“Diana是对的，魔法造成了Bruce现在的情况。我暂时用灯戒的力量将他与这个空间隔开并维持了他的生命系统，但我没办法让他好起来，抱歉。”  
“能撑多久？”  
“一个星期。”  
Clark发现自己竟然为这偷来的七天欣喜不已，只要还有时间，他一定会找到办法。  
“最近扇区里有一股异常的能量，我正准备开始调查，然后Diana就让Barry来找到了我，我觉得Bruce的伤很可能和这个有关。”  
见Clark对这个称呼扬了扬眉，Hal笑了起来：“灯戒的力量让我可以看穿你们的伪装。不必担心，Clark，我是你们这边的。”  
Barry使劲点头：“他的灯戒还可以带着我在太空里飞。”  
看来Barry被这个新来的家伙迷住了，Clark想，不过如果联盟能尽可能地吸收到所有的力量也是一件好事。  
Clark看向防护罩里的Bruce，他对这一切仍无知无觉。随后Clark谨慎地用X视线又扫描了一遍Bruce，万幸血已经止住了。既然知道了事关魔法，他可以回极地堡垒看看能不能发现些什么有用的东西，并且蝙蝠洞这有Alfred和闪电侠他们照看着Bruce，也许Diana会找到更多有用的东西。  
“Barry，我需要你和绿灯侠留在这，我得去极地堡垒一趟。”  
“没问题。”Barry答应着，拿下了头罩，搬了椅子坐在床前。

Clark转身走向门口准备离开，此时他的背后一阵光芒亮起，一道发着金光的十字符号凭空出现。Clark起初以为是Barry进入神速力时的光芒，可他的余光瞥见了这道耀眼得胜过太阳的光辉，这并不是Barry，有人闯入了这里——  
一刹那间Clark便站回了Bruce床边，绷紧了身体准备应对一切袭击。  
随后从凌驾于众人头顶的巨大十字符号中显出了一个人影，Clark攥紧了拳头，危险的红色在他眼睛里浮动。一个身穿蓝金紧身衣，头部被黄金色的金属头盔完全遮住的人轻盈地落到了地面，带来这个人的十字符号也随之消失。  
房间里不时闪过Barry跑动时的蓝色光芒，同时在Clark身后，Hal用灯戒对准了来人。  
“超人！我来得太晚了吗？”  
Clark警惕地看着眼前这个人，拿不准他是要做什么。此时这个人的身上突然发出了一圈光波，直直向他们袭来。Clark立刻转身趴在病床上，用身体护住了Bruce。同时响起的还有倒地的声音以及Barry痛苦的闷哼声。  
“闪电侠——”  
Clark大喊着，看向光波中心。黄金战士仍然站着，巨大的金色披风在身后飘扬，Barry四肢着地趴在旁边的地上，像是摔了一跤。  
身后的Hal收起挡在他们三人面前的屏障，又向黄金战士和Barry之间扔了一个巨大的绿色盾牌。那人试图伸手拉Barry起来，又在盾牌前停住了手。“抱歉Barry，你不该随便来动我的头盔的，我在上面施了咒语。”  
“是你做的。”Clark一字一句地说，那个伤害了Bruce的人，他会让他付出代价。  
“等等，好像你误会了什么。”黄金战士投降似的举起双手，“我该先自我介绍的，我是命运博士，来自另一个宇宙，我是来救蝙蝠侠的。”


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开始涉及到两个宇宙，BVS宇宙的人物尽量用名字，Clark，Bruce；JLU宇宙的人物则是用称号，超人、蝙蝠侠。前两章中提到的超人、蝙蝠侠则均为BVS宇宙的人物。

Barry觉得就算像自己这样快的脑回路也一时不确定到底发生了什么。  
现在他们四个人围坐在Bruce的床前，沉默而又僵硬地坐着，因此大概看起来傻极了。再加上Hal加在Bruce身上的防护罩持续发着绿光，映得他们四个人的脸都可怕异常。  
就在十分钟前这个奇怪的家伙说自己从未来过来拯救现在的蝙蝠侠，并叫出了他们每一个人的名字。  
“这个宇宙的我们还没有相遇，也许永远不会相遇。但是在我来的那个宇宙，我们是朋友，正因如此，我要来救Bruce。”命运博士这么说，声音闷闷地从他的头盔里传出来。  
Hal用灯戒扫描了一下这个人，“他的能量的确不属于这个时空。”  
Barry觉得他的名字很奇怪，但随后Clark让他坐下来具体谈谈蝙蝠侠的状况，Barry也就强行忍住了好奇心。  
“另一个宇宙跟现在的这个宇宙相似，但似乎我的宇宙发展得更快一些。我的意思是，我们在几年前就已经组建了正义联盟，准确地说，是超人和蝙蝠侠一起组建的。现在正义联盟已经有了很多名成员，远远超过了你们的规模。”命运博士说。  
“我们的正义联盟也会壮大起来的。”Barry忍不住说，他还是觉得这个人很奇怪，从他头盔里露出的一双眼睛来看就很奇怪。  
“我相信我们遇到了很多你们还没有遇到过的敌人，其中魔法类的就有很多。”  
“也就是造成Bruce伤势的原因。”Clark接道。  
“正是。”命运博士点头，随后他询问地看向Clark：“我能看看他吗？”  
Clark默许了。  
Barry注意到Clark的肌肉明显绷紧了，似乎蓄势待发。命运博士凑向Bruce，透过防护罩看着Bruce的伤口，随后闭上了眼睛。沉默的几分钟过去了，命运博士睁开了双眼，坐回原位。“情况比我想象的要好一些。”他看着Clark说：“我原本的估计是等我赶到的时候他已经死了。”Clark皱起了眉，额头的纹路更明显了。  
“刚刚你说到敌人。”Clark开口。  
“莫甘娜，亚瑟王时代的女巫，她有一个儿子莫德里德。”见众人点头，命运博士继续说：“前天正义联盟在阻止他们扰乱城市时出了问题，似乎莫甘娜和他的儿子之间发生了矛盾，导致我们陷入了混战。莫德里德施了一个驱逐所有成年人的魔法，如果成功的话在场的人将无一幸免，但莫甘娜施了一个反向咒语。起初我们以为起效了，随后我们发现唯独超人消失了。”  
“超人？”Barry疑惑地问，见面前的Clark询问地看向他，于是解释说：“我是说，他们宇宙的超人。”  
“后来我和绿灯一起巡查了整个宇宙，发现在两个咒语碰撞之时，时间和空间都被扭曲了那么一瞬间，而似乎超人正处在空间交叠处，便被卷了进去。”  
“据我所知，目前这个宇宙还是只有我一个超人。”Clark说。  
“这正是问题所在。”命运博士的语气沉重起来，“超人没有掉到别的宇宙去，而是比那更糟——他掉到了时间的裂缝中。那里什么都没有，没有生命，没有时间，没有任何有意义的存在。一个不属于任何时空，又属于任何一个时空的地方，而超人就被困在了那里。”  
Barry对时间裂缝只是略有了解。他的速度很容易引起时空的问题，理论上他可以回到过去，也可以去到未来。并且据Bruce说，未来的自己便已经来过这个时空警告他。  
时间裂缝就是不稳定宇宙的产生物，是所有混乱能量的集中地。另一个时空的战斗引起了这道卷入超人的裂缝，但裂缝不会永远存在。宇宙中的能量会不断的自我调整，愈合裂缝以维护各个时空的稳定，这是万物的定律，这是自然的规律，否则一切都处于永久的混沌当中。  
“直到我和绿灯没有办法在任何一个时空找到他时，我们才确定他真的掉到了那里去。”命运博士听起来十分沮丧，“我没办法救回他来。”  
Clark的姿态放松下来，如此真切的情感不会出现在他们的敌人身上。“也不是完全没有办法。你来到了这，你找到了我们。”  
“不，你们不明白。”命运博士摇摇头，“没有人能在时间的裂缝中存活下来，哪怕他是钢铁之躯。”他说，“处于错乱时空交汇点的能量强大到无法想象，之所以称为裂缝，不只是因为它是各个时空不稳定时出现的缝隙，更是因为那里可能存在的任何生命，都会被这股能量撕裂，粉碎，吞没，化为虚无。”  
一直沉默的Hal问了一句：“那为什么伤痕会出现在Bruce身上？”这也正是所有人都想问的。  
命运博士沉默了好一会，他再次俯下身，确认了Bruce的情况。“我们的时间不多了。超人掉入缝隙里已经两天了。”  
“两天？”Clark惊讶道，“Alfred告诉我，Bruce身上出现这些莫名其妙的伤已经持续了半年。”  
“时间的不相对性，这也是为什么我会担心当我来到这个宇宙时Bruce可能已经死了。”命运博士简洁地说，“蝙蝠侠撑不住了多久的。”  
“Hal刚刚告诉我他可以撑住七天。”Clark说，七天，可以让他们做到很多事。  
“不，我是说另一个宇宙的蝙蝠侠。”Clark的表情微妙起来，命运博士继续说：“这么说吧，另一个宇宙的超人和蝙蝠侠将他们的生命连到了一起。当超人掉入时间裂缝后，蝙蝠侠便通过我用自己的生命力保住了超人的性命。超人每被吞噬一分，就有两分蝙蝠侠的生命力续过去。”见三人露出了惊讶的表情，命运博士继续说道：“纵使蝙蝠侠能活两百岁，这样的办法最多只能让他们两人活一星期。”  
Clark只是担忧地看着病床上的Bruce，仿佛并没有在听他说话，命运博士叹了口气，“昨天是第一天，我穿过宇宙来找到你们，已经是第二天，而今天已经快要结束，我不知道蝙蝠侠还能撑多久。”  
Clark凝神看着Bruce，在脑中艰难地处理着短短几分钟内巨大的信息。Bruce这样，是因为自己吗？他原本以为这是什么魔法的恶作剧，他只要揍上几个坏蛋，就可以让Bruce完好归来。  
他不知道自己该对哪个事实更加惊讶，是另一个宇宙的蝙蝠侠愿意用生命换取自己的生命，还是自己竟然和蝙蝠侠生命相连。为什么另一个宇宙的事，会让这个宇宙的Bruce濒死？他一时不太清楚其中关联，但他想明白了无论哪个宇宙，自己终归是伤害了他。  
命运博士看着三人都因自己的这番话陷入了沉思，如果时间允许他会让他们慢慢接受，但现在并没有那么多时间。他继续说：“就像我前面说的，这种强行共享生命力的魔法耗损极大，超人在裂缝中承受的每一次撕裂，都会转移一部分到蝙蝠侠身上。而因为他一直夹在时间的裂缝中，各个宇宙的独立性都受到了影响。”他看向昏迷的Bruce，平静无比，又奄奄一息。  
“就是这个——诅咒，影响到了这个宇宙的Bruce。”  
Clark轻轻问了一句：“为什么我没事？”被困的是他，被撕裂的也是他，为什么是Bruce承受这一切？   
“看到你的那一刻我也有些惊讶。”命运博士上下看了一遍Clark，“我想也许是裂缝里超人的伤痕都只转移到蝙蝠侠身上的缘故，也就无法影响到你，相反的影响到的是两个宇宙的蝙蝠侠。”  
“我该怎么做才能救他们？”Clark看向他，目光坚定，“你来到了这，一定是有办法救他们。”这个宇宙不知怎地和另一个宇宙联系到了一起，既然Bruce会因此受伤，那么Clark也可以借此救回超人，从而拯救两个宇宙的Bruce。

见Hal和Barry也看着他，命运博士顿了顿继续道：“我没有办法直接去到时间裂缝把超人带回来，但是我可以送你过去，也只有你能做到。”

\------------第三章完------------


	4. 第四章

如果他能直接去到裂缝当中，那么在知晓的那一刻他就会去把超人救回来。但魔法在裂缝那个混乱的漩涡里变数极大，并不是任何人都能成功地利用魔法去到那，就算没有被卷入到裂缝旁的其他宇宙，也极有可能在裂缝中迷失自我，灵肉分离。除非是另一个宇宙的超人，这也许会多一分成功的可能性。  
“可我不会任何魔法。我以为穿越时空这一类的事情让Barry去会更稳妥一些？”Clark问，纵使他不愿意让Barry为了自己和Bruce冒险，但似乎Barry成功的几率更大一些。  
命运博士摇了摇头。另一个宇宙的正义联盟也曾想过将闪电侠送过去，极速者的能力让他去到时间裂缝的可能性较其他人而言大了很多，但同时，极速也是最大的变数。命运博士不敢保证将闪电侠送到那边去以后，不会引起整个裂缝的封存，那么他们将同时失去超人和闪电侠。  
当他注意到这个魔法影响到了宇宙的独立性后，他就猜想也许另一个宇宙的超人可以挽回这一切，于是博士跨越时空辗转几重来到了这里。不同宇宙的同一个人会有灵魂上的吸引力，可以指引着找到自己。  
“不是所有人都能在裂缝里保持自我，闪电侠更可能引起整个空间的崩塌，我们不能冒险。”命运博士的目光透着坚定，“非你不可。”  
Clark点点头。实际上他在心里暗暗松了一口气，不到万不得已他不愿让Barry以身涉险。“那你什么时候能开始？”  
“只要你做好准备。”  
Clark想了想，“我没有什么好准备的。”他转身看向身后的Bruce，对Barry说：“照顾好他。”  
Barry用力点头，“放心，Hal和我会一直陪着他。”  
这时命运博士对他：“我想我们还是去到极地堡垒施展这个魔法吧。”  
Clark稍微惊讶了一下，“如果你觉得有必要的话。”  
命运博士念动咒语，之前那个巨大的金色十字出现在他面前。Clark笑了出来，当然了，用魔法。刚刚他还考虑要怎么带着命运博士一路飞到极地堡垒去。Clark倾了倾身，说：“你先。”  
命运博士大步走进了金色十字里，消失不见了。即使亲眼见证，Clark还是不禁再次感叹魔法的神奇。接着他也朝发着金色光芒的符号走了进去，想着传送法阵会怎样作用到他身上。  
接下来他只知道自己从蝙蝠洞的医疗室里迈出了一步，然后右脚便踏到了极地堡垒的地面。命运博士站在他对面，双手负在身后，示意他过去。  
“对于时间裂缝的记录寥寥无几，我只能尽力把你送过去，但实际上那里是怎样的情况恐怕我不能更多地帮到你了。”Clark点点头，他继续说：“在我的魔法被裂缝抵消之前我都会和你保持联络，因此我猜想在到达裂缝之间你都可以跟我说话保持清醒。”  
“……会有让我不清醒的情况吗？”Clark对魔法一无所知。  
“也许。”命运博士念动咒语，凭空在两人面前画出一个类似六芒星的法阵，然后让Clark走进去盘腿坐下。“我能将你的意识送过去，然后你在那找到超人，让他想起他是谁，就能把你们俩都送回来。”命运博士也在Clark身边坐了下来。  
“如果我没办法让他想起来呢？”Clark问。  
命运博士耸耸肩，“那么两个宇宙都完蛋了，无论哪个宇宙超人和蝙蝠侠都会死亡。”头盔之下他闭上了双眼，双手合十，开始念着咒语。  
Clark想这就是开始的讯号了。他眼睛直视着前方，等待着魔法起效。既然同是传送，也许跟之前的法阵一样吧。可是Clark等了好一会也没看到自己眼前的景物发生变化。  
Clark偷偷侧了侧脸瞄了一眼身旁的命运博士，但惊讶的发现自己只看得到一片模糊人影，像是高度近视者眼中的世界一样。Clark用力闭了闭眼又睁开，眼前一片漆黑。怎么回事？他看不见了？  
Clark不由自主地伸出手摸向四周，什么都没摸到，他明明记得命运博士就坐在他旁边。“博士？你还在吗？”  
“Clark，看起来我还在。”声音像是从Clark脑中的某个地方传出来。  
“这里就是时间裂缝吗？为什么我什么都看不到？”也无法感知到任何东西，Clark发现他的X视线完全失效了，希望他别的超能力还能起作用。  
“我想应该还没到，不然我现在没办法和你说话的。”声音断断续续了几秒，接着又清晰地响起：“至少目前我将你的意识带了出来。”  
也许时间的相对性在这也起作用？也许这段谈话在他那个宇宙里算来也就一秒钟，Clark想。“尽力做你的部分就好，博士。”  
一团金色的光芒在他眼前闪了闪，Clark猜这是肯定回答的意思。

一瞬间一切又寂静下来。他看不到任何东西，也听不到任何声音，一定程度上来说这对Clark是新奇的体验。自从他的超能力觉醒之后Clark便一直被各种各样的声音和图像包围着，年少时他曾不堪其扰，后来对能力的运用得心应手后他便能有选择地将信息接收、分类、储藏。  
Clark突然想到另一个宇宙的超人是否也是这样做的，也许见到他时可以问一问。Clark以前就知道平行宇宙这种说法，但却没有想到会是以这样的方式展现在他面前。  
另一个宇宙的超人和蝙蝠侠会是怎样的呢？  
他想起之前命运博士提到他们的生命是相连的，因此才从死神手上偷了一段时间。当时他就觉得奇怪，为什么两个人的生命可以相连？看起来博士似乎不愿意多说，而且当时有更紧迫的事要做，Clark也就没有再问。  
不过现在他一个人不知道在哪，也不知道将会去到什么样的地方，问问又能怎么样？  
“博士，我能问一个问题？”Clark开口，他的声音回荡在整个空间。  
“当然可以，你想知道什么？”  
“蝙蝠侠……你们宇宙的蝙蝠侠为什么会和超人的生命是连在一起的？”就算另一个宇宙的发展比他们这边快，但也不至于物理定律就此改变。  
一阵Clark预料中的沉默。“我之前不愿细讲是因为我不该用另一个宇宙的历史来影响另一个宇宙的未来。”博士回答道。  
“我知道这个，就像星际迷航里的两个Spock一样。”Clark多少也猜到了一些原因，但他还是想知道。  
“正是。不过既然你想知道，我稍微说一点也没关系。”博士的声音顿了顿，接着道：“另一个宇宙的超人和蝙蝠侠是灵魂伴侣，在一次拯救外星种族的任务中魔法将他们的伴侣关系深入血液，渗透骨髓，从此他们便生死与共，各种意义上的生死与共。”  
Clark从未料到这种回答，他猜到了魔法的部分，但猜错了其他。“灵魂伴侣？”  
“在我们那个宇宙，这并不只是修辞上的意思。如果超人和蝙蝠侠不是灵魂伴侣，那个魔法也无法起效。”  
Clark目瞪口呆。  
他曾想过另一个宇宙自己会和什么人在一起，不得不说这个事实稍微出乎他的意料。  
但也不是完全没有想到。  
“看来我不必问你为什么蝙蝠侠愿意以命换命了。”Clark喃喃着。  
“不管怎样，蝙蝠侠和你……”命运博士的声音突然小了下来，Clark仔细听着，“……一起战斗……永远……”他的声音越来越模糊，Clark预感自己已经靠近时间裂缝了。“……到这里。”他只听清了最后这一句。  
随后一声聒噪的电磁声，像是收音机突然收到了干扰，一切声音都消失了。  
“博士？”Clark叫着他。  
没有应答。

Clark缓缓闭上眼睛，静静等待了几秒钟，随后睁开。

一片光明。

——第四章完——


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 周三更完结章

\------------第五章----------

Clark知道这便是时间裂缝了。  
他睁开眼，发现自己好像身处在数面镜子之间，白亮如昼。无数个自己将他围住，正看着坐在中间的他。Clark按住心中惊讶之情，把手伸向前方的“镜子”，什么也没摸到，同时对面的影像也朝他伸出手，却也无法触及。Clark环顾四周，每一个超人也跟着他动。  
不，不是每一个。  
Clark看向其中一个镜像。  
蓝制服，红披风，额前有一缕黑色卷毛。看起来跟他一模一样，静静地盘坐着，但没有像其他的映射一样跟着他动。Clark心下了然，转过去对那个超人说：“Clark。”  
那张他每天都在镜子里看到的熟悉面容微微动了一下，紧闭的双眼睁开，露出了耀眼的蓝色眼睛。  
Clark等着他开口。  
超人直直地望着他，一言不发。表情从容镇定，也没有上下打量他，只是无声地看着，平静得仿佛就是在看着镜子的自己。  
“蝙蝠侠怎么样了？”终于超人开口了。  
“……”，Clark并不知道Bruce是否撑到了现在，但猛然想起超人问的是另一个Bruce。“他需要你的帮助。”  
“我能感应到，可是我听不到他。”超人露出了一丝困扰的表情，“这从未发生过。”  
“但你能感应到，”Clark一时不明白超人的话，“你需要回去，你不能留在这。”  
超人茫然地看着他：“我不明白，”超人低头看着自己的手，喃喃道：“蝙蝠侠死了吗？”  
瞬间Clark的心仿佛被一只大手狠狠揪住，“你说什么？”  
“你看，”超人将右手摊开，将手腕内侧展示给他看，“印记快消失了。”  
“Bruce的印记？”Clark问。他看到超人的手上有一个黑色的印记，看上去有点像纹身，写着Bruce的名字，但颜色已经很淡了，勉强能辨别出形状。  
“我不知道……”超人的眼睛里失去了光彩，“我不明白……”他的声音越来越低，Clark侧着头仔细地听。“为什么我会在这？发生了什么？我什么都不记得。”  
Clark不知道怎么回答他。如果说刚刚Clark还搞不清楚状况，观察了这么一会后他已经明白了命运博士提醒过他的关于迷失的问题。超人似乎已经失去了对时间的概念，忘记了前因后果，将自己困在了这时间的鸿流当中。  
在来到这里之前Clark还将希望寄托于超人会知道怎么回到自己的宇宙之中，现在看来是不可能了。  
而眼下自己也会被困在这里了。奇怪的是，Clark发现自己并没有面临死亡的恐惧，他唯一担心的是如果自己回不去了，那么再也没有人可以救回两个世界的Bruce。  
一个念头飞快地闪过了他的脑海。  
Clark试着说：“你还记得Bruce吗？”  
超人立马回答：“当然，我不会忘了他。”十分坚定的语气，“他是蝙蝠侠，他是我的伴侣。”  
Clark若有所思地盯着超人手上淡淡的印记，黑色字母排列成了Bruce名字。超人回答得如此迅速，仿佛这个事实早已随着印记刻入他的骨骼里，融入血液中。  
“你为什么会记得他？”Clark接着问。裂缝的能量将超人的脑子搅得一团乱，他忘记了所有，却还记着Bruce。  
“你为什么不知道？”超人反问他，见Clark不解地看着他，超人又说：“你就是我，我就是你，你为什么不知道？”  
“我是另一个宇宙的你。”Clark解释说。  
不料超人惊讶地看着他，目光上下扫视着。“另一个宇宙？类似平行空间的那种？”  
“是的，我以为你开始就知道。”  
超人露出了了然的神色：“之前我以为你只是我的另一个镜像而已。”超人随手指了指四周，“它们无时不在。一开始我很清楚它们只是一个投射，渐渐地它们开始和我说话，就像你之前一样。起初我信以为真，和它们交谈，最后发现它们只是我意识的映射而已。”  
他指了指自己的头：“当我明白只有我一个人的时候，这里就开始混乱了。我可以控制黑夜和白天，可以控制一切物质，但发现这么做并没有什么意义后我便不再去理会，这里就变成这样了。我向四周大喊，它们也会回应我，我想见到母亲，母亲就会出现在我面前；我想见到正义联盟的战友，他们便会出现；我想见到Bruce，Bruce就会出现。”  
Clark发现他开始胡言乱语起来，随即超人轻笑了一下，接着说：“至少我一直明白这些都是我的潜意识在操控。我不知道我在这待了多久，也发现我似乎忘了什么东西。但我的脑子已经分不清虚实了，也分不清我到底记得什么。”  
超人轻描淡写说的这段话却像一块巨石一样重重压在了Clark身上。如果说之前【迷失】对Clark来说只是一个抽象的名词，现在他真切地体会了这两个字的可怕之处。  
在时间裂缝里，超人既是一切的主宰，又什么都不是；超人以为身处的是现实，但也只是头脑中意识的一个映射；超人以为他是虚假的，但他却是最真实的存在。  
剥离现实感会让人发疯。

“跟我说说灵魂伴侣的事。”Clark问他。  
超人的目光投向了手臂上的印记，眼神温柔。“虽然这是个意外，但却是我这辈子最幸运的一件事。”他握紧拳头，肌肉鼓起，黯淡的印记竟一时清晰起来，像是一个深入灵魂的名字就此要破开血肉，发出光辉。  
“Bruce……”Clark听到超人念出了那个名字，那个仿佛是从最遥远的思绪中抽离出来，又仿佛早已在心间百转千回，情深意长的名字。  
全身上下每一个细胞都在蠢蠢欲动，超人满心满眼都想着那个会从阴影处一闪而过的披风身影，那个面具罩住脸只露出下巴的强壮男人。  
超人想起他第一次见到那个男人时便和他大打出手，准确地说他把他狠狠揍了一顿；他想起和那个被称作黑暗骑士的人一起在瞭望塔上值班的无数个日夜；他想起自己曾经死去过，蝙蝠侠却从未放弃过寻找他；他想起有时自己会带着蝙蝠侠一起在空中飞，从哥谭到大都会；他想起Bruce对自己展露出的微笑，迷人的双眼；他想起自己和Bruce从同一张床上醒来的第一个早晨；他想起灵魂伴侣的印记是怎样烙在了他俩的手上，透过血液，融入骨髓。  
棱角分明的面庞缓缓抬起，超人看着对面这个和他一模一样的人，湛蓝的双眼中星光闪动，有那么一瞬间Clark几乎不敢直视这个如天神般耀眼的人。  
这便是超人。Clark默默地想，另一个宇宙的超人。  
“Clark。”超人毫不迟疑地说，眼中一片清明。  
“Clark。”Clark回应着他。

——第五章完


	6. 第六章

超人微微一笑，随后朝着他走来。  
Clark看着“镜中”的超人靠得越来越近，似乎就要这样穿破阻隔来到他面前。然后超人的脚步停了下来，两个不同宇宙的同一个人便面对面站到了一起。超人伸出右掌举到眼前，“加入我，Clark。”超人对他说。  
Clark试探性地伸出左手贴过去，他本以为会像其他的映射一样摸个空，没想到这次他竟然真的触碰到了实体。  
“……？”  
太多的疑问萦绕在Clark心头，让他一时不知从何问起。此时他的脑海中突然开始自动浮现一段段画面，既像是他自己的回忆，又像是超人的回忆。  
Clark整个人仿佛游走在记忆长廊上，回顾着至此之前他的人生。超人像他一样从天坠落，在堪萨斯的农场里长大，之后来到了星球日报工作。无论哪个宇宙，他们的经历都十分相似。  
有时看似一致的行走轨迹，却会走出不一样的道路。他们同样组成了正义联盟，虽然成员上略有不同。同样是超人和蝙蝠侠，但这个宇宙却发展出了完全不一样的结果。  
Clark心神激荡，自己正走马观花地浏览着另一个自己的人生。脑中有千万种思绪，不知从何理起。深思交融之间，Clark不小心瞥见了超人内心最深处的炽热情感。  
最真实，最坦诚，最无所顾忌的情感。  
对玛莎的爱与尊敬，对乔纳森思念与敬佩，宛如天空一般辽阔无边。天海相接的边缘遥在远方，Clark无法看出这片海到底有多大。  
海洋溢满了对Bruce的珍爱，是微波激起的点点水花，温柔地浮在海面；是深不见底的海水，厚重得能毁天灭地。  
Clark感觉自己就要溺亡在这深沉的感情漩涡中，水流涌动之间，他隐约听到了自己的声音夹在暗流中传来。  
“我借助你的记忆将我们的时间点调整一致了。坚持住，我们要离开这个地方了。”  
时间点？Clark正准备开口询问，一瞬间所有的感官再次失去，他再也没有得到任何回应，四周重新归于虚无。

***  
这感觉并不陌生。  
Clark耐心地等待着。他曾想过试着呼喊一下超人，但内心隐隐感觉到他已经离开了。他的脑袋里已经没有了各种扰乱他心神的思绪，那种陌生又熟悉的感觉已经不再压迫着他。  
另一份记忆也渐渐消逝，他发现自己无法再回想起其中细节。Clark能感觉自己仍盘腿坐着，睁着眼睛，却什么也看不到。  
他再次告诉自己耐心等待着。

这是不是就是超人独自困在时间裂缝里的感觉？Clark想，什么也感受不到，也什么都能感受到。Clark曾一度为超级听力接收到的各种声音困扰，但此时他无比希望能有一个声音念着他的名字，和他进行对话。  
“Clark？”就像是回应他的念头似的，一个声音叫着他。  
他的意识果然开始作祟了，Clark想。“我在？”Clark随口说。  
“非常高兴能见到你。”现在这个声音听起来有点熟悉了，但Clark一时想不起来。“也非常高兴能见到你。”Clark下意识地接道。  
那个声音发出了一声被噎到似的顿音：“你知道你是谁吗？”紧接着一团金光出现在视野的一片黑暗中，照亮了四周，耀眼的光芒刺得Clark忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
发生了什么——Clark皱起眉头，用手挡在眼前，感受到光芒被遮住后才睁开眼睛。  
一个熟悉的世界映入眼中。

命运博士那个怪异的金色头盔出现在他面前，占据了他整个视野。“Clark？你知道你在哪吗？”  
Clark用举着的手挡开了凑近的面具，不敢置信地看了看四周。白色的、真实的、一如他记忆中的极地堡垒。  
“博士？我回来了吗？”  
“看起来是的。”Clark的意识成功地去到了时间裂缝，又成功地回来了，但他难免担心会有什么副作用。“你确定你是完整的吗？”  
Clark检查了一下自己，没有什么不对劲。现在他好好地在这，说明超人也已经回到了属于他的宇宙，既然如此，魔法引起的时间裂缝也应该被修补。  
他猛地站起身，匆匆说了一句：“我没事，我得去看下Bruce。”Clark无心去应付博士的提问，转身便朝蝙蝠洞飞去。  
即使自己全身而退，但谁也说不清魔法会怎样作用到蝙蝠侠身上。Clark默默地在心里补充，是两个宇宙的蝙蝠侠。  
另一个宇宙的蝙蝠侠和自己从未见面，但Clark发现自己无法单纯将他视为另一个与Bruce相同的个体。  
风从他的身体上划过，耳边是披风鼓动的声音。

Clark降落在蝙蝠洞口，目光所及之处没有一个人。他正想用X视线看看Bruce在哪，这时头顶上的扩音器传来了Alfred的声音：“Kent先生，你最好到医疗室来看看，跟着灯光走。”  
语毕蝙蝠洞的光线一暗，只剩下几盏小灯还亮着，指示着方向。  
Clark跟着灯光急匆匆地赶过去，没一会便来到了之前的那间医疗室。  
他才踏进房间Barry便伴随着一阵风来到了他面前。“超人！你真的做到了！”Barry掩在面具下的脸露出了一个大大的微笑，朝躺在床上的Bruce看去。  
Hal和Alfred分别站在床的两边。Hal已经收起了灯戒的能量，Alfred仍低头在手上的平板上看着什么。  
Clark走过去，问Alfred；“他怎么样？”  
“我不得不说，”Alfred从一堆数据中抬起头，对Clark说：“实在是太不可思议了。”Clark没有去看给他展示的平板，而是直接用X视线查看了Bruce一遍。之前受损的脾和肠子都完好如初，浑身上下再也找不到一处之前的裂痕，腹部那道巨大伤口也不见了，仿佛Bruce从未开膛破肚，濒临死亡。  
“我也从未见过这样的事。”Clark说，“那么他以前的伤怎么样？”  
“很不幸地它们并没有随之复原，好像恢复的只有这次魔法造成的伤痕。”Alfred说。  
此时Bruce看上去真正像是单纯陷入睡眠的样子，Clark听到他的呼吸渐渐变长，似乎就要醒来。  
Clark不敢相信地再次去看Bruce的腹部，确信之前那个触目惊心的伤口已经自动愈合，就像从未出现过一样。  
视线下的肌肉动了动，Clark抬头看向Bruce的脸。  
“Clark？你在这做什么？”Bruce第一句话便是问他。  
Bruce眼中带着疑惑，以及不清楚发生了什么的迷茫。接着他看到了旁边的Alfred，才撑住身体半坐起来。他看了一圈房间里的人，灯光隐去了他头发中夹杂着的银色。问出第一句话后Bruce便沉默着，Clark觉得自己能听到他脑中飞快运行算法的声音。  
Clark嘴角带笑：“这是一个很长很长的故事，之后我会慢慢告诉你。”  
Bruce明显对他的敷衍不满，想要下床来，又被Alfred警告的眼神瞪了回去，在床上躺好。“他是什么人？”Bruce直直地盯着Hal。  
还没等Barry凑到他面前替Hal解释，Alfred已经把平板递到他眼前。“在您情况稳定后我便简单地做了这个档案，我想目前来说足够了。”  
Hal不敢置信地看着Clark，仿佛在问他“这是认真的吗？”Bruce仔细地看着文件，一直皱着眉头。  
Hal又去戳旁边的Barry，悄悄问：“这是我没通过的意思吗？”Barry摇摇头：“不，只是他就是这个样子。”

Clark看着Bruce醒来后第一件事便是调查身边出现的可疑人物，不由得舒出一口气。能看到这样鲜活的蝙蝠侠可真令Clark开心，同时他也注意到不知道什么时候自己的要求已经低到这种地步了，也许是从突然发现蝙蝠侠垂死而自己几乎无能为力时开始吧？  
Clark若有所思。

而在另一个宇宙，超人和蝙蝠侠也再次相聚。  
发现自己已经回到了所属的宇宙后超人便飞去了极地堡垒，蝙蝠侠在AI的照看下正在慢慢恢复。  
随后赶来的命运博士告诉了他整个事情的经过，而这个宇宙的时间也只到了第二天，一切都在从混乱中恢复秩序。

***

Clark站在瞭望塔的观星板上，对着外面的无限星空沉思。另一个宇宙的超人和蝙蝠侠得救了吗？自从那天之后Clark时常会想到另一个宇宙。他们也拥有同样的瞭望塔吗？他们也对抗过毁灭日吗？  
他没有机会再问了。那天确认过Bruce的安全后Clark才想起命运博士的去向，然而Alfred告诉他，当时他一直密切监控着极地堡垒和蝙蝠洞，命运博士和Clark一起进去极地后便再也没有出来，而之后Clark独自一人回到了蝙蝠洞，从任何监控上都看不到命运博士去了哪。  
不过都不重要了，博士想必已经回到了自己的宇宙，并且如果可能的话，将来他还会遇到另一个命运博士。  
这就是命运的相似处。

随后Clark听到了身后传来极其细微的脚步声，是包裹在极好消音材料中的脚轻轻踩在地上发出的声音。  
“Clark。”  
“Bruce。”Clark转回身去，看着他几乎死而复生的朋友。  
然后蝙蝠侠站到了他身边，陪着他一起遥望着前方宇宙。  
一时无话。  
Clark却并不焦急，反而有些享受此时的氛围。有一件很奇怪的事，这是同一个宇宙，当他身处其中飞翔时看到的是一个样子；当他站在瞭望塔里，和蝙蝠侠一起朝外面看过去时又是另一个样子。  
同一个事物，不同的角度，会有不同的发现，也会有不同的观感——人类的奥妙之处。  
Clark正漫无边际地想着，突然Bruce开口：“我一直在想你在时间裂缝里的经历。”Clark偏了偏头示意他继续，“灵魂伴侣的存在真是令人匪夷所思。”  
“你不相信灵魂伴侣吗？”Clark笑着问他。  
“我一直以修辞的角度来看待这个词。”Clark看向身旁的蝙蝠侠，发现他在很认真地和自己谈论这个话题。“当你更加专注于探索世界的道路时，谁与同道便不再那么重要。”  
“至少现在你知道这是真实存在的了。”Clark说，“当全世界仅有那么一个人，与你身心相伴，灵魂与共，有什么道路是你探索不出来的呢？”  
蝙蝠面具下露出的下巴扬起一个微笑，Clark发现自己并不能从这个微笑中移开目光。“非常有趣的论点。”他听到Bruce这么说，用低缓的，柔和的声音。  
Clark笑着再次看向外面的宇宙。

虽然他们的宇宙还是那个宇宙，一切看起来原封不动，但蝴蝶已经振翅飞过，空中最细微的一股气流缓缓运动起来，未来开始走向所有人都没有预料到的那样，即使命运的路径看起来并不是那么地无迹可寻。

——全文完结——

**Author's Note:**

> 之后会开坑写本文中另一个宇宙超蝙的灵魂伴侣的文，也是中篇


End file.
